


Casmund on the Internet

by isacsm



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacsm/pseuds/isacsm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all fun and games until fellow co-actor Will Poulter introduces Skandar Keynes and Ben Barnes to an unbelievable part of the internet’s Narnia fandom: <i>Casmund</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casmund on the Internet

### Part 1: Will Poulter

He’s looking for a place to sit but his eyes are on his phone. Because of this, he almost trips – almost. It was a good thing Ben was there to help him. But of course, there’s a price for everything. In exchange for the help he got from Ben, he gets humiliated.

“Looks like someone’s too busy on his phone,” Ben laughs out loud, “what are you even doing on that thing?! Trying to call mum and dad?! You’re in Narnia now!”

As usual, Ben makes fun of Will. Will Poulter, the boy who plays Eustace, who is also the boy they like to make fun of. He’s new in the set so he isn’t as close to the other members as Skandar, Georgie and Ben are.

Skandar then joins in. “Haha, don’t you know,” he chimes, “that there’s no signal in Narnia?”

Will doesn’t say anything as Ben and Skandar both laugh. He’s not used to it, and he doesn’t usually do so, but perhaps this time he’ll join in.

“Haha yeah,” he says, “but it’s a good thing I’m not in Narnia. If I was, I wouldn’t be able to see all of the things the fans make about you both.”

Ben laughs even louder. “The bloody hell you talking about, mate?” he asks to Will.

“Oh you know,” he responds, “ _Casmund_.”

“What the bloody hell is _Casmund_?” asks Skandar.

“What do you think?” Will asks in response. Then he laughs, “Oh boy, it’s too bad you don’t have Twitter! But I guess it is better that you don’t have Twitter.”

He eventually takes back what he says, “Oh, I think it’d be great if you had Twitter! I would love to see the looks of your faces when you see what I’ve seen on here!”

What Will has said just makes Skandar and Ben frustrated. Will gives them a cheeky smirk, satisfied with his comeback. He wasn’t so satisfied though once Ben and Skandar both started to attack Will, trying to get hold of his phone. He holds on to it with his life, though.

“I’m not giving this to you!”

“Then I guess we’ll just take it from you!” says one of them.

“Well, if you want to see more,” Will shouts at the top of his lungs, “then just ask!”

A few of the crew members hear the shouting, so Ben and Skandar immediately stop.

“Fine,” says Ben, “can we see your phone?”

“Oh, come on,” Will responds slyly, “what’s the magic word?”

“Oh, shut up, Will!” Ben says, obviously frustrated.

“Can we please see it, Will?” asks Skandar, obviously calmer than Ben. Once Ben has finally calmed down, he grabs a chair for both Skandar and Will and asks, “So may we, Will?”

It was tempting to just keep frustrating them, but since they were being sincere, he decided to let this one go. Besides, he’s already frustrating Caspian and Edmund enough on the Dawn Treader and the reactions he’s going to get from them might be worth it, so he considers it a win-win situation. He sits in between Skandar and Ben, and shows them all the stuff he’s seen lurking around the internet.

“So they’ve got this thing called ‘shipping’ and ‘OTP’s and all that,” Will says, “but it’s not just the Narnia fans. It also goes for other TV series or movie franchises. But of course, I’ll be showing you the Narnia ones.” Skandar seemed familiar with the terms. Ben, on the other hand, was confused for he didn’t know a single one of those, so Will had to give a brief explanation on these.

“See those,” Will says as he shows them edited photos, GIF sets and graphics on his phone, “the Narnia fans have various ships and they make stuff that are all about them. Some write stuff like fanfiction, others edit photos. You know that kind of stuff.” Skandar and Ben just nod as they look through the small screen of Will’s phone. It surprises Will, how quiet and focused these two are right now. Usually, when they’re not filming or rehearsing, they’re fooling around and joking with other people. He keeps his composure though and continues. “They have various OTPs – Susan and Caspian, Edmund and Lucy, Peter and Lucy, Susan and Edmund, and even…” he hesitates, trying to control his laughter and disbelief.

“Caspian and Edmund?” asks Skandar. Will suddenly laughs out loud. “Yes!” he shouts out, “CASMUND!”

Skandar shakes his head, disgruntled. _Did I just waste my time trying to find that out?_

It takes some time for it to process in Ben’s head, but once it does, he laughs. “Haha!” he chuckles out loud, “That was worth it. Thanks for the laugh, mate.” He pats Will’s back and then stands up behind Skandar. He leans down so that he’s in between Skandar and Will, then he whispers, “Do you ship it?” Skandar winces at the thought of it, then Ben laughs some more.

### Part 2: Helena Miller

Filming was, of course, exhausting. But even through a day filled with exhaustion, Skandar always tries to find a way to contact his girlfriend and be with her no matter how many thousands of miles apart. He gives her a ring on his phone and she answers.

“Hey Skandar!” she greets, “I miss you so much. How was work?”

“Haha work,” he chuckles. He doesn’t really see acting as work. “Well work is fine… we haven’t done much. We just filmed a few scenes.”

“Oh, I see. Well that’s great, nonetheless!” his girlfriend says enthusiastically. She starts to talk about how her day, how it currently is in her school, focusing on academics and all that. Skandar seems unresponsive though, saying stuff like “Oh, I see,” or even just a reassuring “Hmmm.”

His girlfriend can’t help but notice though, so she brings it up. “Is anything there anything wrong, Skandy?” she asks with a pout. Skandar winces at the nickname “Skandy” being mentioned. “Helena, please don’t call me that.”

“Awwww, but why not? Just tell me what’s going on!”

“Nothing’s going on.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Okay fine,” Skandar says, obviously giving up. “I’ve been thinking.”

Helena starts to get worried, not knowing what to expect. “Thinking about what?”

“Well,” Skandar says for a start, “lots of Narnia fans have been pairing me with…”

Helena makes a few guesses, “Georgie? Anna? Ben?”

Skandar’s eyes widen.  _Why the bloody hell would she think of Ben so suddenly?_

“Yeah…” Skandar admits hesitantly. “Ben… How’d you find out?”

“Haha Skandar,” she laughs out, “you should roam around the internet more often!”

“This is why don’t like lurking around the internet!” he explains, “People make mental stuff like gay OTPs or whatever! It’s irritating. Don’t they have any regard for what the people they’re shipping might think?!”

This statement obviously takes Helena back. “Well, I didn’t know you could speak internet!” she says. “And anyway, shouldn’t you expect it? Isn’t it normal? Even the craziest ‘OTP’s can happen.”

“I doubt Ben and I will ever happen.” Skandar scoffs.

“Yeah, right!” Helena says as she rolls her eyes. “You never know.” This leaves a smirk on her face, and a frown on Skandar’s.

“Why do you like this so much?” Skandar asks her.

“I don’t know, because it’s fun… ny? And you shouldn’t be so mad about it! I just think that it’s a normal thing in book and movie franchises, doesn’t have to mean it’s true!”

Skandar nods. Her girlfriend makes a point and always seems to find a way to make him feel better.

“Gosh, I wish you were here with me,” he says to her, “I miss you too much.”

“Awww, I miss you too! But you should go hang out with your friends there too, don’t be so clingy!” she says with a giggle.

He thought about what his girlfriend had said once they ended their conversation. _Isn’t it normal? It's just a normal thing in book and movie franchises. Doesn’t mean it’s true!_

It’s not true, he reassures to himself. And a little look won’t do any harm.

He searches it on his phone. Casmund, Skandar Keynes and Ben Barnes, Caspian and Edmund. He couldn’t believe the stuff he has just found, the secret reservoir of everything he’ll probably regret reading in the future. It does exhilarate him though, and he hates himself for that.

### Part 3: Georgie Henley

For some time after that, there has been teasing and joking from Ben about Casmund. Skandar just shrugs it off, though, seemingly cool about it. Sometimes he’s even joking about it along with him. But you can tell when things get a little overboard with the Casmund thing.

“Haha, what are you reading on your phone?” Will asks, peeking from behind. Skandar instantly hides his phone and locks the screen. “Nothing,” he responds, “they’re private.”

“Oh, come on Skandar!” teases Ben, joining in. “It’s about me, isn’t it?” He winks at Skandar, obviously fooling around.

“What the bloody hell makes you think it’s about you?” Skandar argues back. “Are you that conceited?”

Will Poulter laughs at Skandar’s response. Skandar sure does know how to think of a witty response.

“Then what were you reading on your phone?” asks Georgie, obviously curious about this OTP talk the guys have been talking about. “Why don’t you ever include me in your conversations?” she asks with a pout.

“It’s nothing, Georg,” says Skandar.

“Haha, nothing. Yeah, right!” Ben says with a slap on the knee.

“Well, compared to all you lifeless beings,” Skandar retorts, “I’ve got a girlfriend, so excuse me!”

Will laughs even more while Skandar stands up from his seat and Ben just puts his hands up saying, “Okay, you win. But that doesn’t mean you don’t think about it, eh?” He says with another wink and a smirk on his face.

_He sure can get on my nerves sometimes_ , Skandar thinks,  _but I hate how right he is_.

He walks away from them and unlocks his phone. He wanted to continue reading the fanfiction about Casmund he found online, but he hears Georgie calling him from behind. He just presses the home button and opens his messages, so at least it’ll look like he’s been texting his girlfriend, which is the complete opposite of what he has been doing lately. He turns around to see her running toward him.

“What the matter, Skandar?” she asks him.

“Nothing much,” he responds, “they can just get on my nerves sometimes.”

Georgie looks at the phone on Skandar’s hands and asks, “Any problems with your girlfriend?”

“No,” he assures to her, “I don’t think there’s any problem.”

“Okay good,” she says, “I hear that being in a long distance relationship can be tough.”

“It’s not like we’re gonna stay long distance forever.”

“That’s true.”

“You plan on taking English Lit for Uni, right?” Skandar asks, completely out of the topic. He doesn’t seem to mind, though. He’s closest to Georgie among all the others, and he knows that he can trust her.

“Yes, that’s what I’m thinking but I’ve still got a few years until college so…” she answers, confused with why Skandar would ask something like that so abruptly, “maybe. Why’d you ask?”

“I was just wondering,” he replies. Then with a chuckle he says, “I just want a professional’s opinion on something.” 

This obviously gets Georgie excited. “Oooh, on what?!”

“Well,” he said, obviously hesitant but extremely curious, “what do you think of fanfiction?”

“Fanfiction?!” Georgie asks, with that hilariously confused look on her face. She certainly wasn’t expecting that. Not from Skandar.

“Well, I think that it’s fun, you know,” she responds, choosing her words carefully, “and I think it’s great, people taking an interest in writing, even though some of it is pretty mental.” Skandar laughs at this remark. “I think it’s a great way to start writing though and to improve your writing skills,” she continues, “why’d you ask? I mean, Skandar Keynes, talking about fanfiction! I didn’t even think you went on the internet.”

Skandar just laughed. “I was curious, okay?” he responds, “And I don’t know who else to ask.”

“Well, one thing’s for sure,” he says, “I’ve been on the internet more than Ben!”

### Part 4: Michael Apted

They were finally filming the part in Deathwater Island. Of course, this part is most exciting for Edmund. Skandar didn’t know they were already at that part though, he never realized how much has slipped out of his mind.

“Skandar!” Michael calls out. Being the director of the film, he wants to know that all of this will run smoothly. Especially this part, since it’s vital for Edmund’s character development.

“I’m here,” Skandar says once he’s by Michael’s side.

“Okay, good.” Michael says. Then he calls for the next important person for this part, “Ben!”

“I’m here,” Ben says once he’s next to Michael. He sees Skandar, winks, then mouths the word Casmund. Skandar just frowns though and looks away. He doesn’t want to start an argument. Not right now.

They go inside the setting along with a few other crew members. That’s where they start filming. They look around the inside of the cave, Edmund (portrayed by Skandar) finds out the lake is made of gold, and then…

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” says Caspian (portrayed by Ben). He continues, “To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?”

“You doubt yourself,” answers Edmund.

“You’re a child.”

“And you’re a spineless sap!” Edmund gets closer to Caspian, “I’m tired of playing second fiddle!”

He gets closer to Caspian until finally… Snap, I’ve forgotten the next line. He tries to remember the next line but he can’t stop looking at Caspian. Not right now. He tries to remember it but is so distracted by Ben. Skandar finally cracks and walks away.

“Cut!” shouts Michael.

That’s when Skandar starts to rage. “Ugh, damn it!”

“It’s okay,” Michael says as he tries to calm Skandar. He hands him the script, “Here you go. Try to remember it.”

Skandar reads the line he was supposed to say.  _First it was Peter, and now it’s you. You know I’m braver than the both of you. And why do you get Peter’s sword?! I deserve a kingdom of my own! I deserve to rule!_

“Maybe he needs some time to rest,” suggests Ben.

“Are you sure?” asks Michael.

“Yes,” says Ben, “we’ve been filming the whole day. A few minutes won’t do any harm.”

Michael then gives them time to have a break. Just a few minutes though, as Ben said. Once given the go signal, Skandar leaves for his trailer, obviously frustrated about what had happened.

### Part 5: Ben Barnes

Skandar’s in his trailer, pacing back and forth. He tries to remember his lines, saying it repeatedly, but all he can think about is Ben. Of all the people in the world, it had to be Ben. He hates himself for it, he really does.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the trailer door. Without thinking at all, he opens it and sees Ben.

“What do you want?!” he asks him angrily. “Are you here to make fun of me, like you usually do?”

“What? No,” Ben answers in response, “I was just checking on you. How are you feeling?”

Skandar sits down on one of the couches. “A little frustrated, that’s all,” was his response.

“Why?” Ben asks. “Is it because of me?”

It takes some time for Skandar to response. He realizes, yes, it’s because of you, but why? He can’t really think of any reason why he’s frustrated with Ben. Is it because of the teasing or something much more?

“Well,” Skandar starts saying, “sort of.” What a horrible answer.

“I understand,” Ben says, “I’ve been bugging you too much. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Skandar tells him, “it’s no big deal.”

“You know what, Skandar,” Ben says, “you’re a fun person to be with, and you’re a great actor. I hope that in the future, we’ll get to do more stuff like this. There’s never a dull moment with you, and I’m sorry if I get a bit too… you know, immature and whatnot.”

“It’s okay, Ben.” Skandar doesn’t know what to say, except that. He doesn’t know what to do either. Should he say something as well, or should he just leave already and continue doing his job?

Ben was probably thinking the latter, since he says, “I guess we better go back. Are you feeling any better?”

“I guess so,” Skandar says, standing up.

Ben puts his arm around Skandar’s shoulder. “Now, that’s the spirit, Skandy! Come on, let’s go!” he says as they both laugh, walking towards the set.

**Author's Note:**

> This five-part fanfic was written by yours truly, during the summer of 2014, right after graduation. This five-part fanfic was written supposedly for my (and my friends') [incredibly inactive blog](http://casmundo.tumblr.com), as a part of the original fics we wanted to share and archive, and this fanfic was first shown to my friends. I kept it in a private journal in GaiaOnline, and then in a private Tumblr blog, before finally settling it here for everyone to read.
> 
> Just to clear off any further confusion, this fanfic is supposedly set during the filming of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (around 2009 to 2010) in Queensland, Australia. During this time, it was rumored that Skandar Keynes was dating a girl named Helena Miller who was based in England.
> 
> It’s not that great in my opinion, and is considerably the first piece of decent fanfiction I have written. Any comments or requests would be much appreciated!


End file.
